Flames of Passion
by Kyuro
Summary: My first story on FF! When a Ninetales feels the stab of betrayal, she finds refuge in her Trainer. Then she begins to see him in a whole new way. Rated M for sexual content. Oneshot!


**Hey guys! My name is Shade the Absol and this is my first lemon, so you know, don't flame me or anything like that (constructive criticism is supported). I hope you enjoy it!**

**Be warned that this story has explicit sexual content between a Female Ninetales and a Male Trainer. I recommend that you be 18 years or older, but let's be honest, who's really going to listen to such a warning?**

**Also, Pokémon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak (1995- ) and I take no credit for their work. The plot, and OCs belong to me (Shade the Absol)**

"**Hey you!" Is human language, and "**_**Hi there!**_**" is translated pokéspeak.**

_**Flames of Passion**_

Our story begins in the Kanto Region on what one would consider a beautiful day. Here wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun shined its rays brightly down on the busy Saffron City. Everyone was taking advantage of the clear skies, as the streets were as busy as ever with business men and women going to wherever it is they're going. Children were outside playing gleefully in the sunlight as their parents watched on happily. Basically it was a perfect day for everyone. Everyone except a certain someone, or should I say _some é._

Inside of one of the many apartments in Saffron, we find a Ninetales sitting in a dark room, laying on the bed and bawling quietly. Her tears were quickly being evaporated by her body's natural heat, which made it hard to figure out that she's been crying for hours by now.

"Oh Ferrah," She said to herself, "How could you be so stupid?"

She had recently gotten into a relationship with an Arcanine that lived somewhere else in the city. They seemed to hit it off pretty well, and the Ninetales, named Farrah, had thought about allowing him to mate with her, as her heat cycle was coming around. She had planned to present herself to him today, and she was so excited, that she decided to arrive early. But when she made it to their little clearing, she smelled something peculiar. She recognized this scent immediately: it was the smell if arousal.

Ferrah instinctively thought to just ignore the scent, but when she began to smell her mate's scent mixed in with it, she decided to investigate. It took her a little to pinpoint the scent and track it down. As the scent got stronger, Ferrah unsurprisingly heard the sounds of grunting and moaning. She was hoping that the grunting was not that of her mate, seeing that they sounded like his voice. She crouched in the undergrowth and continued onward. Eventually, she came to a clearing, and she had to try her hardest to suppress a gasp of shock. There was her mate, mounted on a Mightyena, thrusting away like there was no tomorrow.

"_Oh Arceus Luna, you're so tight!_" Her mate moaned.

"_Yes! _Yes!_ Keep going! Harder! Faster!_" The Mightyena, apparently named Luna, moaned, bordering a howl. The Arcanine quickly hushed her before moaning quietly.

"_My mate is going to be here any moment, we have to be quiet._" He explained. Luna nodded before she began panting harshly.

"_I think I'm… I'm –_" Luna wasn't able to finish her statement before she moaned loudly and came. Not long after, her mate himself moaned loudly and climaxed as well, thrusting into Luna roughly before cumming hard. Ferrah could see Luna's stomach bulge a bit from the amount cum being poured into her, her mate's knot ensuring that nothing would escape.

The two of them came down from their high not too long later, but Ferrah was already bolting back towards her and her trainer's home, struggling to keep the tears out of her eyes. Some of the other Pokémon and their Trainers tried to greet her, but only managed to catch a flash of fur and an occasional sob. This troubled some of the residents because Ferrah was normally an easy-going Ninetales. Her being in a rush must have meant that something was wrong. Having little information to go on, the residents just continued about their day, keeping Ferrah in their thoughts.

Farrah nearly burst through the backdoor and into her room before she started bawling her eyes out, her natural body heat almost not enough to evaporate the tears. She's been crying in her room ever since.

She had lost track of time at this point, and she didn't exactly care at the time. She knew that her Trainer, Robert, would be coming home at some point, but she just wanted to be alone. Seeing that she seemed to have run out of tears, she decided to get some much needed sleep, curling up and wrapping herself in her tails.

19-year-old Robert sighed and stood up as he got from under the car that he was working on and went to pack up his tools. He had just finished working on a car that wasn't too far away from his apartment. He had a friend that had some bad spark plugs that needed to be replaced and he couldn't do it on his own, so he called Robert for help.

Robert is just your average mechanic, working on cars for people, strangers and friends alike. He was pretty tall, a little shorter than 6 feet, with dark brown hair, and equally dark brown eyes.

"And that should do it." He said to his friend as he finished packing up his tools.

"Great! Thanks Robert; I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Probably had a couple bad spark plugs in your car." Robert joked, "Just let me know if anything seems to be wrong. I'm going to head home now."

"Sounds good, see ya." His friend replied, letting him leave the garage of one of the few houses in Saffron.

Robert decided to take a short walk around the city after seeing the beautiful weather outside today. During his walk, he happened to come across another one of his friends outside walking his Delcatty. His friend quickly brought up that Ferrah was bolting through the town. Robert, knowing that something must have been wrong, thanked his friend and quickly made his way home, hoping that Ferrah was alright.

When he made it home, he found most of the lights in the house off. Normally there'd be more lights in than this, especially while Ferrah was in the house. Speaking of Ferrah, she would have come to greet him by now; perhaps she was asleep?

Robert quietly made his way to her room, finding her on the bed, fast asleep. He was about to leave, but he heard Ferrah sob almost inaudibly. Upon further inspection, Robert could see that Ferrah's fur was more unkempt than usual, and that she had been crying. Robert has had Ferrah long enough to tell when she was crying, and by the looks of it, she's been crying _a lot_. Robert didn't know how to react; he could remember the last time that he's seen her like this, and he couldn't stand it.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, attempting to wake Ferrah up. Ferrah, on the other hand, had woken up when he walked into the room, but she wasn't ready to talk yet. She tightened her curl and tried to move away from Robert.

"No, no." He said quietly when he noticed Ferrah's actions. He grabbed her body and pulled her closer to him. "Come on, Ferrah what's wrong?" Ferrah only pulled her head up and whined, resting it on her tails. "Come on, you know that you can tell me anything."

Ferrah looked up at him without moving her head. It was true, she's known him for as long as she can remember, after he saved her from a Houndoom when she was a Vulpix. She knew that she could confide in him, but wasn't sure if he would be able to understand with their obvious language difference. Even with the mentioned barrier, Ferrah felt like she had to vent somehow, and Robert was the only one around.

"_I went off to find my mate so that we could… y'know, but I saw him mating with a Mightyena! Can you believe it! I can't believe he's just throwing our relationship away!_" Ferrah explained in her Pokéspeak.

Robert, of course, couldn't understand anything she was saying, but he knew her well enough to know that whatever it was, it really upset her. So he brought her in for a hug, which surprised her, but she instinctively nuzzled his face.

"Well whatever it is, it's okay. I'm sure things will get better for you." Robert said soothingly. Ferrah knew that he was right and that she would eventually move on. Despite this, one's heart doesn't become fixed quickly after being broken, and she began to start crying again.

"It's okay, it's okay." Robert said, petting her head slowly as she cried in his arms. They just stayed like that for a while, Robert petting Ferrah as she cried into his arms.

Finally, Ferrah had run out of tears again, reducing her crying to only sniffles. Robert noticed this and smiled, continuing to pet her head. Now that Ferrah wasn't lost in her self-despair, she realized how great it felt when Robert rubbed her head like this. She purred (to the best abilities of a canine) and pushed her head into his hand, begging for him to continue. Robert chuckled and continued, much to Ferrah's delight.

"See now, don't you feel better?" Robert asked her before hugging her again and standing. "Now come on, I'll make you a steak for dinner tonight."

Ferrah barked happily and quickly made her way to the kitchen; steaks was one of her favorite after all.

After eating dinner, Robert and Ferrah got ready for bed, Robert bathing both himself and Ferrah as well as brushing their teeth before the two of them went into their separate rooms and got into bed.

Despite her best efforts, Ferrah just couldn't seem to get sleep to come to her. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get comfortable, but to no avail. Finally, she hopped out of her bed and went to Robert's room. When she walked inside, Robert was already asleep. She whined quietly to wake him up.

"Huh, wha-?" Robert said groggily upon being awoken. "Oh it's you Ferrah, do you need something?"

"_I can't get comfortable._" Ferrah said in her pokéspeak, "_Can I sleep with you?_"

"Ah, you're having trouble sleeping." Robert said, hitting the issue right on the head. "Well you're welcome to come sleep with me if you like." He said as he opened the covers of his bed.

Ferrah hopped onto his bed and ducked under the covers before pushing her head out right next to Robert's. Robert grabbed her body and pulled her into a hug from behind and relishing in the natural heat her body let off while Ferrah relished in his affection. She assumed all she needed was some company, as she gave Robert a swift lick on his face before falling asleep. Robert watched Ferrah sleep for a little bit before falling asleep as well.

Robert woke up when the sun shined its bothersome rays in his face. He groaned and finally opened his eyes to find Ferrah still asleep peacefully. He sighed as he watched her chest rise and fall, she just looked so beautiful and calm as she slept. The memory of seeing her when he came home saddened him, and made him wonder what could have happened to make her so upset. He was brought out of his thoughts when Ferrah had gave him another swift lick to the face, telling him good morning in her own way.

"Good morning Ferrah." Robert said, petting her head for a little bit before sitting up and stretching. "I don't think I have anything to do today, so we can spend it all together." Ferrah was glad about that, as being alone was the last thing she felt she needed. "Now how about we get some breakfast?" Ferrah barked in reply, hopping out of the bed and heading towards the kitchen once again. Robert chuckled and went to go freshen up and get ready for the day.

As Ferrah made her way towards the kitchen, she stopped with a gasp as she felt a stinging pain. She knew the feeling all too well and checked behind her to make sure that Robert wasn't following her. Once she knew that she was all clear, she laid down and looked down at her crotch. As she predicted, her vagina was swollen and puffy with her fluids leaking out.

"_G-gah!_" She whimpered as another wave of pain swept through her. "_Why now? Stupid heat._"

Her heat had decided to come around early this time around, which was bad news for her. Now that she didn't have a mate, she was most likely going to have to go through this heat with only her paw for relief. Ferrah whimpered again as pain shot through her again, making her snake a paw down her body and rub at her swollen pussy. She moaned almost instantly, her paw not being able to douse the pain entirely, but able to soothe it enough to make it tolerable for a while. She knew that Robert was bound to make his way to the kitchen at any moment, so she tried to speed up her masturbation by rubbing her pussy faster and attempting to get a digit inside.

Knowing that she wasn't going to last much longer, Ferrah hurriedly made her way to the bedroom. Once she was there, she quickly resumed her pervious endeavors, shoving a finger into her swollen folds and beginning to pant and moan. She kept at it for a little longer, but once her paw pad brushed up against her clit, she lost it. She struggled to suppress a moan as she flooded her paw with her own cum, humping into it as she rode out her climax. After a few seconds, she had recovered from her quick session, and was cleaning herself of the evidence. When she was done with all of that, she headed to the kitchen and hoped that Robert hadn't heard her.

Luckily for her, Robert had just finished getting dressed and the like, completely oblivious to what Ferrah was up to. He put on the shirt he had chosen to wear, which had a picture of a Ninetales on it with a fire pattern in the background. He hoped Ferrah would like it.

As he stepped into the hallway, he could have sworn that he smelled something peculiar, but he wrote it off as nothing and proceeded to the kitchen, where Ferrah was already waiting for him. He gave her a bowl of Poké Chow made for Fire-Types and got some cereal for himself. He kept an eye on Ferrah, and noticed that she seemed very rushed. He knew that something was wrong, since he had raised her from a Vulpix, so he decided to confront her about it after they were finished eating.

It didn't take them very long to finish, and when they did, Robert went to the living room and began to relax while Ferrah immediately attempted to go back to her room. Robert sensed this and stopped her.

"Wait a second Ferrah," He told her before she could leave, making her pause and pad over to where he was sitting on the sofa. She looked up to him as he continued, "I can't help but notice that you've seemed off recently, is something bothering you?"

He couldn't have been more right, but Ferrah lied and shook her head. But Robert was still unconvinced. "You know you can tell me anything, I know something is troubling you, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is. If you tell me I might be able to help you."

That's when something clicked in Ferrah's head: he was right, he _could _help her. But the question is, _would_ he want to help her? Does she _want_ him to help her?

Ferrah shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. However, Robert took it as her saying "no" again. "Well then if you ever change your mind, you know that I'll always be here for you." He said as he pulled her in for a hug. Ferrah hesitated slightly before hugging back, her body beginning to heat up now that it realized that there was a potential mate coming into contact with her. She did her best to ignore it as Robert broke the hug and smiled.

"Now come on, let's go have some fun." Ferrah brightened upon hearing him say that; she loved to play games, especially with Robert.

Robert got up and went outside with Ferrah in tow. They played a lot of different games, ranging from Hide and Seek to just wrestling in the grass. Hours later, when the sun was beginning to touch the horizon, they decided to call it a day and head back inside. Ferrah was feeling a lot better now that she had gotten some energy out of her system, but her heat was still very prominent and now that she was reminded of it, it began to flare up seeming more harshly than before. She winced, but tried to keep it hidden from Robert. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and Robert caught on.

"Ferrah? Is something still bothering you?" He asked as he got down on one knee. Ferrah felt like she was on fire, but she couldn't figure out why her heat was acting so strangely. Suddenly, a scent crossed her nose, which made her heat flare up even more. She smelled her mate's scent, but where he? She followed her nose, sniffing around to pinpoint the source, struggling to ignore her heat flaring up. Robert was getting concerned about Ferrah when she started sniffing around until he smelled that same odd smell from before in the hallway.

Ferrah knew that Robert was beginning to smell her heat, because she saw him sniffing around too. But she thought she just about knew where her mate's scent was coming from. She followed it and before she could even get up, her muzzle was in Robert's shirt. She reared back in surprise; her mate's scent was on Robert?

Robert, on the other hand, had no idea what Ferrah was doing. Did she think that that weird smell was coming from him? No, it was coming from somewhere else, but where? He tried to pinpoint where it was coming from, and it didn't take him long to find out that the scent was coming from Ferrah herself. But why did she smell like that? Then he remembered watching a documentary on Fire-Types and it mentioning that most of them went into their heat cycles around this time of year.

"Are-are you in heat, Ferrah?" Robert asked. Ferrah's eyes widened before she shrank back in embarrassment. Yep, she was in heat.

"Well it's nothing to worry about; I'm sure your mate will be willing to help you."

Ferrah's head dropped when Robert made his suggestion. What was wrong? "Wait, what's wrong with asking your mate to help? Wait…" Robert trailed off as something clicked in his mind. "Something happened with your mate, huh? That's why you were so upset yesterday?"

Ferrah was surprised at Robert's accuracy when he guessed what had happened, but all he could do was just leap into his arm and start bawling again. Robert was equally surprised, but he just brought her into a hug and rubbed her slowly on the back. There were no words spoken for a while, only crying and incoherent murmurs of comfort and compassion. Ferrah suddenly stopped crying when a thought came to her head. What if she was looking at this wrong? What if she didn't smell her mate's scent on Robert, rather smelled _Robert _on _her mate_?

Ferrah looked at Robert in the eye with tears evaporating from her own. She saw he entire life in her eyes. The day she was rescued by him all of those years ago and brought her to his home without a second thought, to the day he brought home the Fire Stone he had found, to now when he was holding her in her arms and consoling her when she thought her life was falling apart. He was there for her whenever she needed him, whether it put him in danger or not. She realized that she never really had feelings for her "mate", she was just trying to hide what she really wanted. But she knew what she wanted now…

She wanted him.

Robert, not knowing what was going through Ferrah's mind, could only stare back into her eyes. Despite his lack of knowledge, something just came over him and he began to speak. "Ferrah," Robert began, snapping her out of her thoughts, "I know that I don't tell you this often, but know that I love you and that I'm always here for you whenever you need me." He told her.

This only fueled Ferrah's desire for him, her heat beginning to reach unbearable levels in the presence and contact of her newfound love. But as much as she wanted him to mount her, she also wanted to make sure that it was want _he _wanted to; she didn't want to force him into it. But her heat flared up again, reminding her that she needed it. Her heat eventually won her over, knowing that she couldn't beat the desire to mate forever. She was going to present herself tonight and she only hope that he would understand.

As the rest of the evening went on, Ferrah began to act very affectionately towards Robert, not leaving his side for the rest of the day and constantly nuzzling him and the like. Robert, of course, was oblivious to Ferrah's true intentions, but he accepted the affection warmly, normally petting her on the head and back. After what seemed like days to Ferrah, Robert said that he thought it was about time to call it a night. So they both went upstairs to get ready for bed, but Ferrah wasn't planning on sleeping in it just yet…

When Robert had stepped out to take a shower, Ferrah went into his room and waited for him, her body on fire from her heat as she got more and more anxious about what she was about to do. After a few minutes, her heat once again began to act for her and she began to grind her folds against the bed sheets, getting them wet with her nectar. Before long, Ferrah heard footsteps and smiled to herself as Robert walked in with only a towel on for covering.

"Ferrah? What are you doing in here?" Robert asked upon seeing his Ninetales on his bed.

Ferrah didn't respond she just padded up to him and rubbed herself on his legs and waist. Robert was curious, but he did like the feeling of her fur rubbing up against his bare legs. Without warning, Ferrah slipped one of her tails into the back of his towel and pulled it off of him.

"Ferrah!" Robert cried in surprise as he covered himself and went for his towel, but Ferrah pulled it out of his reach. "Come on, give it back!" Ferrah didn't listen, but she instead leaned in and sniffed at his flaccid penis. "F-Ferrah…" Robert trailed off as she sniffed at his member. He was just about to come back to his senses, but when Ferrah gave it a lick, the only thing he could get out of his mouth was a quiet moan. He smelled that scent in the air again, the smell of Ferrah's pheromones, and it took over his senses and made him further lose all sense of rational thinking.

Ferrah heard him moan when she started licking his now hardening member, and she knew that she had him. She kept licking his dick, occasionally dipping it into her muzzle, until it eventually became fully erect, measuring at around 7 inches. Ferrah felt her body heat up when she saw her owner's member, and she just couldn't wait anymore. She walked a little ways off from him, and lowered her front half with her rear end still in the air. She looked at him over her shoulder, and lifted up all nine of her tails and revealed her sacred treasure to Robert.

Some part of Robert knew that this was still wrong, but the smell of Ferrah's pheromones and his own arousal overwhelmed any other thoughts. When he saw Ferrah present herself and her swollen, dripping cunt, he couldn't control himself. He got down onto his hands and knees and tentatively gave Ferrah's swollen pussy a rub with his fingers.

Ferrah gasped at the sudden contact and lightly bucked her hips into his finger. To Robert, however, this was totally new. He had gotten "The Talk" from his parents before moving out, but to experience it in person was something totally different. The smell of Ferrah's heat was unlike anything he had smelled before, and it caused his body to act for him. It didn't take long for Ferrah's juices to begin to flow and when they did, Robert overestimated the amount of pressure that he needed to use with the extra lube and it made his finger slip inside of Ferrah's pussy. He almost pulled out, but when Ferrah gasped and bucked again, taking his entire finger inside of her, he began to wriggle it around, trying to give Ferrah more pleasure.

Ferrah was in heaven as Robert gave her what she wanted – no – _needed _all day. Ferrah tried her best not to make much noise when Robert wriggled his finger around inside of her, but when Robert began to start pumping his finger in and out, Ferrah couldn't suppress a moan. He kept at it for a while, but when he started jabbing at her g-spot again, she was only able to hold out for a little while. With a gasp, followed by a moan, she began rapidly humping into his finger before tensing up. Not a second later, her pussy began squirting fluids and tightening around him, making it hard to move his finger around.

Once Ferrah had slackened enough around his finger, he withdrew it and inspected it closely. Ferrah's juices were all over it and it began to make him curious. He sniffed it a little bit and gave it a hesitant lick. To his surprise, it had a slightly spicy taste, but was mostly an acquired taste, and he wanted more of it.

Ferrah had just finished recovering from her orgasm when she felt Robert lift her up and carried her over to the bed. Once they were there, Robert laid her down on her back with her hind legs spread and pussy completely exposed to him. Ferrah began to get excited, wondering what Robert was going to do next. She got her answer when she saw Robert lower his head and felt something wet and fleshy rub against her folds.

As soon as Robert's tongue came into contact with Ferrah's lower lips, she moaned quietly, basking in the pleasure of Robert's fleshy tongue. Ferrah felt her juices start to flow a lot more freely when Robert partially opened her folds with pressure from his tongue. Robert licked them up with gusto, relishing the spicy flavor. Eventually, he decided to get more and parted her folds and slipped inside. Ferrah gasped and bucked her hips back and Robert got a burst of flavor. Ferrah seemed to like it, so he decided to continue lapping on the inside of her.

Ferrah's moans began to increase in volume as her Trainer assaulted her tender flower with his licker. She knew that at this rate, she wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly, Robert unknowingly brushed up against her clit, pushing her over the edge Ferrah cried as she came for the second time that night and sprayed her fluids into Robert's mouth this time. Robert lapped it all up, not letting a single drop go to waste.

Ferrah panted as she came down from her high yet again, her legs almost not able to keep her rear end up. However, Robert hadn't even climaxed yet, and he was far from finished. He positioned himself at her entrance, making her eyes go wide as she realized the size of his member compared to her folds. Would that even fit inside of her?

"I know that this your first time, so I'll be gentle." He whispered in her ear. With that said, he slowly pushed into her. Ferrah's eyes widened and she couldn't suppress a loud moan, this felt _way _better than her paw and even Robert's tongue and finger. She winced slightly as he ran into her barrier. "Are you sure that you want to go through with this? Because there's no turning back after this." Robert warned. Ferrah looked him in the eye and lifted her front half up and pressed her muzzle to his lips, trying to imitate what she had seen on T.V once before with him.

With the kiss giving him confidence and her consent, Robert pressed against her hymen and pushed through it. Ferrah tensed up and whined loudly, never feeling something this painful before. Robert slowly rubbed her back and deepened the kiss, trying to make is as painless as possible for her. After a moment of heavy panting and quiet whimpering, Ferrah began to feel the pain fade away. She sighed and looked at Robert with a seductive look, telling him that she was okay. Robert understood and slowly began to pull out, gasping at how Ferrah's pussy suddenly gripped his cock, as if it was trying to keep him inside of her. Once he only had the tip inside of her, he slowly pushed back in to the hilt. Ferrah's panting returned quickly, but in pleasure this time instead of pain.

"_Robert,_" Ferrah moaned in her own tongue, "_Faster… harder… please_". Robert complied and began to thrust faster, as if he could understand her flawlessly. He began making him grunt lightly with each thrust and making Ferrah almost howl out in pleasure.

Ferrah was in total bliss as Robert pounded his member into her; it was like he was a perfect fit for her. He filled her up so easily and he could feel him jabbing at her cervix. It was almost like he was made for her.

Robert shared Ferrah's feelings; the way her vaginal walls rubbed against him was indescribable. He felt the strong grip Ferrah had on his cock, trying to keep its "explorer" inside of it. And when Robert began to go faster, her cunt tightened on him even more. Eventually, it made him begin to feel the tug of release on his balls, and he wanted to get Ferrah off one more time.

"I love you Ferrah." Robert whispered into her ear again as his body went into auto-pilot, nearly becoming a blur as he roughly pounded Ferrah's cunt. Ferrah fell forward, unable to support herself and howled out into the bed sheets. Robert was able to get a better grip on Ferrah's rear end. He could feel the tip of his member jabbing at her cervix even harder than before, nearly threatening to force its way into her womb.

Robert grunted once again as he felt that tightening feeling in his balls begin to rise up. Robert spotted a few of Ferrah's nipples through her fur, the pink, erect nipples standing out to him. He couldn't help but lower his head and take one of them into his mouth, nibbling on it lightly. Ferrah could only pant and howl as Robert nursed on her nipple, surprisingly managing to even get some milk out of her. Robert drank it down with gusto, loving how it tasted warm and sweet.

Robert began to pound into Ferrah roughly, making her muzzle get pressed further into the bed. Ferrah felt her release coming, and she knew that it was going to be a big one. When Robert rammed into Ferrah's g-spot that was it for her. She lifted her head and howled louder than ever before, colors and shapes assaulting her vision as she came. Her pussy literally exploded with her juices, painting both her Robert's lower halves, and the bed under them. They were all soaked in seconds and she was still cumming! During her orgasm, her cervix had opened up completely, and Robert was about to take advantage of that.

Robert moaned out loudly, almost rivaling Ferrah's howl as he hilted inside of Ferrah, nearly his entire head making its way into her womb, and firing his seed into her with strong bursts. Ferrah's mouth stayed agape with no sound coming out as she felt herself get filled up, the pleasure was too good to even howl anymore. They stayed like that for a good while, cumming in and on each other, until they had finally ran each other dry. Robert fell backwards onto the floor, taking Ferrah with him and keeping his member inside of her and enjoying the afterglow. Ferrah laid down next to Robert, still twitching from the strongest orgasm of her life. Robert chuckled and pulled her in close and gave her a kiss. Ferrah licked him a couple times on his lips, kissing him in her own way.

Eventually, the exhaustion of their "fun" caught up with them and they couldn't stay awake anymore and they both fell asleep. Ferrah did her best to curl her tails around Robert for warmth and snuggled close to him.

"I love you." Robert repeated, giving her another kiss on the forhead.

"_I love you too Robert._" Ferrah said happily before falling asleep. Robert chuckled and followed her into the blissful oblivion, letting her natural body heat soothe him into sleep.

**And done! Wow that was a long one, nearly 6k words. Sorry if you weren't up for reading all of that plot building stuff, but I'll be writing stories that contain no plot what so ever, so don't worry if you don't like all of that plot stuff. I also do take constructive criticism, so feel free to leave a review if you think there's something that I need to work on. I also do take requests for stories that you'd like me to write, so you can PM me or leave a review as well. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you around~!**


End file.
